The present invention generally pertains to garden implements and, more particularly, to hand-held garden implements designed to do a plurality of garden chores.
Hand-held garden implements designed to do a plurality of chores are well-known in the art. For examples see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,011,612; 3,965,990; 2,548,012; 2,268,252; and, 1,037,870.
Other hand-held instruments known in the art are hoes, rakes, small hand-held plows and other digging implements. In the past a gardener, in order to dig a trench in which seeds are to be planted and to cover the trench, had to use a variety of garden tools or he had to do the job by hand. To use a variety of garden tools is more expensive than employing one tool and to do the job by hand is costly in time and labor.